When Dreams Go Wrong
by Marshmallow73
Summary: A short drabble on Jinno and Natsume's worst dreams ever. Mikan in a devil suit? A thousand Jinnos kissing Natsume? Jinno getting promoted! Dedicated to hyuuga 143, my bestie! Pls read and review!
1. Tricks on the Pyrocaster

**$$$$$$ When Dreams Go Wrong $$$$$$**

The blue summer sky, the demeaning puffy white clouds, and that mega-watt sun. Just the perfect day for a trip to the beach.

An ebony-haired teen was walking on the sea shore, his mind revolving around a bubbly lady, with whom he has given all his attention to.

He trudged the sand in his sandals, and he liked the way the waves ended, exactly on his feet. They seem to give him... energy. He was wearing a black shirt and blood-red shorts, which really suited his personality.

From afar, a familiar figure was running towards him. He squinted his excellent crimson orbs hard, and almost got a nosebleed. It was HER. Whoa...!

She looks so damn... HOT. His hands started quivering and his jaw dropped open slightly. Oh Kami-sama, arigatou!!! It was only today that he saw her like this. Was it a special occasion? His birthday was still far, and her birthday had just been celebrated 3 months ago...

" Holy Shit!!!" he retorted, he began sweating alot as she began getting closer.

" Natsume-kun!!!" she screamed. She was wearing a red devil suit. A leather devil suit that showed her fine, fine figure and those demeaning creamy legs of hers. It also showed her cleavage, which made Natsume drool. ( EeEeeEEeew! )

She pounced on him, and they crashed onto the sand.

Her hair was messily scattered all over her shoulder, and on his toned chest. " Gosh, did the Kuro Neko like my suit?" She played with his hair, twirling it and ahh...whatever.

Natsume was astounded. How could Mikan act this way? From what he experienced in the Academy, she wasn't this seductive! He ' violently ' tugged at her hair hard, and she fell on his ... well, let's just say that their lips locked.

Her eyes widened with shock, but returned the kiss all the same. He caressed her face, and she felt her nails digging sharply on his back. Natsume didn't mind the pain though, he was just concerned in making Mikan very, very, VERY happy.

She broke the kiss sfter a minute and so, and Natsume was surprised to see that she was frowning.

" Am I not a good kisser, polka?"

Mikan quickly shook her head, and smiled.

" I have a question, Natsume."

The lad noticed the tension building up. So he quickly said yes to his girlfriend.

" Will you love me, no matter what will happen?"

He grunted at that and smiled a bit. " Of course I will."

The brunette girl turned away from him and said, " Even if I'm like this?" " Huh?"

Mikan faced him, but instead of her face, Natsume saw Jinno-sensei's face.

" HOLY CRAP!!!"

Jinno winked at him and puckered up his lips, as if wanting to kiss him.

" SHIT, GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

Natsume scampered away from him, but a hand took hold of his own. He turned back around and came face to face with thousands of Jinno-senseis.

" AH BUGA BUGA BUGA BUGA BUGA BUGA BUGA!!!!"

They all screamed, as if taunting the poor Kuro Neko. And boy, was he scared! Well, disgusted was more appropriate...

" HOLY HELL! WHERE ARE ALL THIS FUCKIN' SENSEIS COMING FROM?!?!"

The Jinnos took hold of him and kissed him monotonously.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!

Natsume fell off his bed, beads of sweat pouring from his forehead.

" Only a nightmare... SIGH!"

Mikan, who woke up because of the ruckus Natsume caused, casually stared at her scared-to-death boyfriend.

" Mikan, promise me you'll never wear a leather devil suit! Please!" He begged.

" Sure, now please, go back to sleep!" She grumbled and fell back to deep slumber immediately. " Thank God." He went back on the bed, and slept with a better dream in tow.

**$$$$$$ FIN $$$$$$**


	2. The Terrible Promotion

**$$$$$$ The Promotion $$$$$$**

Jinno was gladly walking through a hallway in the academy. He wanted to tease students today, to show them who was BOSS. His belt was exceptionally tight today, for he had lost some weight.

Today was gonna be his best day. He can feel it through his veins!

" I wanna be fabulous, magnificent, and most of all, a beauty queen!" Narumi passed him, his blonde hair wavily flying behind him. " Ahh, Jinno-sensei!" he exclaimed.

Jinno grumbled at him and said, " What now, Narumi? Did you win another pinkish blouse or whatever?" He sarcastically rolled his eyes while waiting for the 'deranged' teacher's answer.

" You were promoted! Isn't that totally marvelous?!?"

A word that made Jinno's day perfectly perfect! Promoted! Ah yes, this was his day!

He dashed to the faculty room, dragging Narumi with him so he can brag off his new HIGH position.

BAM!

The door of the faculty room slammed open, revealing a Jinno with an exasperated face.

And Narumi with dust all over his yellow, frilly suit, and bruises all over his 'fabulous' face.

All the other senseis were snickering, although Jinno took it as a compliment. He saw the principal talking with Persona , and went to his direction.

Before facing the principal, he patted some foundation on his cheeks.

" Ehem... Mr. Principal," he coughed. The principal faced him and boomed loudly, " Ah, Jinno! Just the man I wanted to see!"

Jinno grinned and handed the principal a microphone, so that everybody in the faculty would hear him be promoted.

" I am very pleased to promote Jinno to..."

Jinno was doing the 'Buhahahahaha!' when the principal continued.

Everyone snickered more loudly.

" Head of Janitorial Services!"

The senseis all burst ino laughter, tears streaming uncontrollably from their eyes.

Jinno released a bolt of electricity because of shock.

Because of that, he burnt himself.

And that led him to a coma.

The principal continued his announcement.

" Narumi will be the new Head of the Faculty!"

All the other teachers cheered him on.

" Why, I must be so fabulous!" He flipped his hair and began to dance ballet with the principal. He proceeded out to the hallway, stepping on Jinno's face in the process.

All the other teachers laughed their hearts out.

" Jin-jin!" He heard a voice. " Jinno!"

He opened his eyes and saw the principal.

" Oh, Mr. Principal! I had the most terrible dream! You promoted me to Head of Janitorial Services!"

The principal smiled and handed him a mop and a bucket of water.

" Oh, but you are! You just woke up from your coma!"

That sent Jinno into another coma, with all the other teachers still laughing at him!

**$$$$$$ FIN $$$$$$**


End file.
